back to the labyrinth
by baby hosey
Summary: sarah is older and visited by jareth with promises but can she trust him? will she stay?  lots of chapters to come.  please r r
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Labyrinth

Ch1

It had been 6years since Sarah was in the labyrinth and beat the goblin king, but it felt like it was only yesterday. Every night she would dream of him, most often or not in a sexual way... She was now 21 finishing uni and planning her future but she missed him, wondered endlessly how life could of been had she stayed with him underground, would he really of still turned Toby into a goblin? Would he really of been her slave if she loved him? Maybe... Maybe not... But he was with her all the time, she tried to move on from it, she dated but no one compared in anyway to the stunning king... She knew his name but only at night in her dreams would she use it... And usually she was screaming, while in various sexual positions with him...

She feared saying his name would bring him back and as much as she wanted him she feared what he would do, and if he was mad at her for rejecting him... But she was a child and in her way of living 15 is to young to be in love and appreciate a relationship or even consider sex... Well for her it was unthinkable... But now at 21 she wanted all that...

She'd made a friend, Daniel, at high school and went through college and uni with him, he knew of her unrequited love for the King but not who he was or how she knew him.

They spent a lot of time together But she was sure he was changing, changing how he acted around her, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

This evening he arrived uninvited with a take away, they sat and ate, Sarah was clearly aware of the atmosphere change.

"Sarah, we've been friends for a long time now, am I any closer to meeting your mystery man?"

this question confused Sarah "why would you want to?"

he smiles "cos I don't think he's coming back and your waiting is pointless..." he pauses, she doesn't like where this is going "when you… could have..." he moves closer, he leans in, she freezes "have me" he moves into kiss her,

she quickly pushes him away and stands up "no Daniel, you're my friend nothing more. I'm not holding out for him, I just don't like you that way and I don't want anyone else at the moment" she looks down on him

"I'm sorry" is all he says

"now leave, I can't look at you right now" he stands and goes.

Sarah flops onto her sofa unsure how to feel... But she was waiting for him to come back and she did want him but that wouldn't happen after she rejected him so long ago... he must hate her,,,

"Is that really what you think? Sarah"

she looks up to see him... Yes him sat in the chair opposite her, it can't be, she rubs her eyes, he is here, he was sat in the chair, perched on the edge, legs crossed, smiling...

"Well Sarah do you really think I would never come back for you if you called me?"

"I didn't know what to think"

he smiles "and poor Daniel, do you think he'll come back now you rejected him too... You seem to like rejecting men... But not in your sleep..." his smile grows eve bigger...

Does he know her dreams? Has she some how called him back? What does he want? So many questions flooded her mind...

"Why are you here? Other than to taunt me"

"now come come Sarah do you really think that's all I'm here for?"

"I don't know is it?"

he shakes his head "your dreams called me back, you clearly are much older, and more mature now. I am here to make my offer again. This time with nothing in the way"

he can't be serious, why now? He must have an interior motive

"but why now? What do you want of me?"

"Sarah your a woman now, I realise my requests before were too much for you at the age you were, but now your older and clearly still want me, so all can be forgiven. I have changed from who I was, I realised my flaws and made a few changes to myself and all off the underground, you'd be proud of me, I've even hired all your friends to work in the goblin city, I'd like you to see it... Just say my name"

She didn't know what to do... This could be a trick and she could be setting herself up...

"Sarah just say my name and you can have everything you've ever wanted and more"

she shakes her head

"I know its a lot to consider but just say my name and I will be here ready to take you back... Back underground"

she shakes her head "but I say it in my sleep, so that's not fair I may not be ready"

He stands "I've missed you saying that 'its not fair'" he laughs..."it'll only apply when you are awake I promise... So think about it... All original offers stand and your dreams... "

he turns and vanishes... Leaving her alone in her room...

She's now even more confused, that look in his eyes remains, the possible love and need he has for her, he couldn't fake that but what if its only because of her dreams of him that he wants her sexually, not anything more? She wouldn't just have sex with someone, that was to wait till marriage and she doubted he'd agree to marriage, though he did say my dreams and everything I want... She decides to sleep on the idea and think more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the Labyrinth

Ch2

She couldn't sleep, too much was running through her mind, was he using her feelings for hoggle saying he's got him a job as a trick to fool her that he'd changed as he'd always been so horrible to him and hoggle was terrified of him, and what else could he of changed? He still looked the same and acted the same with her, she had to admit she was intrigued by all he said, but what would she tell the family especially Toby who was now older, maybe not tell them, he seemed to go back and fourth easily enough so maybe she could too... Maybe she could do this... then an idea hit her to get him to come to her with Hoggle so she could talk to him and see for herself how he was with the king and what he thought of her returning. How could she call him without using his name?

"Goblin king I need you" she called... Not too sure why she called it... He appeared not looking too happy "that's not my name... That's my title" she smiled "smile for me... I have my reason for calling you by your title, I'm not quite ready yet but I want you to do something for me" h smiles "better?" "Yes much better, now I want you to get hoggle and bring him here so I can talk to him, can you do that?" "Will it bring you closer to a decision?" "Yes a bit, then u have a few questions for you then ill decide" he nods and vanishes. She sits and waits, she's excited to be seeing hoggle.

She hears a noise in her kitchen, she's wondering what it is then she hears a distinctive call "Sarah?" she knows who it is and stands to find him, as he walks in, he sees her and runs to her with arms wide open, she kneels to greet him "hey hoggle" "Sarah I've missed you, how are you?" she smiles, he looks very clean and well dressed "I'm good, where's the king?" "here" comes his strong voice, she turns and sees he's sat back on the chair again "good let's sit down" she gets onto the sofa and hoggle sits next to her, "how are you hoggle?" "I'm very good. Jareth gave me a job" "did he now? Doing what?" she wanted to see how much like himself he was just in case the king was controlling him or had scared him into "yes I help control the goblin city and make sure all rules are kept to... And if there not I inform him and their punished, but not like they used to be, no dips in the bog anymore, which I'm very glad of" he laughs, she's quite sure this is normal hoggle. She turns to the king "leave us for a bit, ill call when I want you back" he nods and vanishes.

She turns back to hoggle "so come on hoggle this is me, what has he done to stop you being so scared of him?" hoggle smiles "Sarah when your rejected him he came back to the castle, banished all the goblins from it and hid away for a month then he called everyone to the city and told us all he was going to change and make our lives better And he did. He's changed the labyrinth, he's cleaned the castle, gave us all jobs and no one goes to the bog of stench anymore its blocked off, he's a new king and not scary unless you do wrong" she thinks "what about taking children and changing them?" he sighs "Sarah that's who he is, he takes them but now its only children who need rescuing from harm or poverty, who's family begs them to be taken. Not those, like you, who sent Toby away in frustration and cos he kept crying" she feels a bit better about this "so he only takes those in need?" he nods "yes", he has changed thought Sarah, maybe she could go with him "Sarah do you know why he changed? Shall I tell you?" she's not sure she wants to know but nods "well apparently he fell in love with Toby when he was with him, none o the goblins could get to close to him and he realised that children like him were loved at home and had a loving family, and it was wrong to take him away from them. Also because he knows you would never love him if he kept taking them and tuning them into goblins without a real purpose" she knew in her heart that was the reason "so hoggle your happy now?" he nods "yes, what's going on? why are we talking like this?" she sighs "well hoggle he wants me to come back underground but I needed to know if he had really changed, but now I believe he has" hoggle smiles "so are you coming back?" she smiles "do you think I should?" "yes" he answers without hesitation "yes it would be much better having you around, it would make Jareth complete" she smiles "thank you hoggle just need to talk to him then ill decide what to do, ok?" he points his finger "If you do come back your coming for dinner at mine" he laughs "bye Sarah" and he vanishes...

Now it's her time to talk to the king then decide what to do, she's about to call but he appears next to her "now my turn is it?" "Yes it is... Did you listen in on us?" he looks offended "no, it wasn't my place to listen" she sighs "ok then, well... I'm talking theoretically if I were to come with you would I have to completely leave my life here? Or could I come back?" he smiles "whatever you wanted, if you wanted to come back you could but you'd have to promise to return every time and prove it but yes, I know you'd miss Toby" she can see a softness in his eyes "I hear from hoggle Toby made an impression on you" "he did, I began to love him and if you'd of stayed I wouldn't of turned him. He was great, happy little soul, he seemed to love my company and my singing" he sighs... "You miss him?" he smiles "yes and that's when I knew I had to change, did hoggle tell you about the children I take now?" "Yes those in need or in harm" "yes children like Toby are loved and taken care of, it's not right to take them away from their families" I'm still unsure I trust him... "I'm still reluctant to say yes..."

He moves and holds her hand "I can see that, why not come with me for a few days, ill put a spell on that in a few hours you'll be brought back here then you can decide, let's start with 1hour then we can extend as we go" his hand was warm, and his eyes caring, she could happily lean in and kiss him but thinks better of it... "Ok ill go" he smiles "ok let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 3.

In a flash they are standing in the throne room, its clean and quiet, no goblins around or chickens, Sarah looks around she's only quickly passed through here before "I've had the whole place cleaned and this is no longer a place the goblins hang out, they only come here at set times to see me unless I call for them. I've built a hall for them across the city for them to spend time together in. It's much cleaner and I feel more rested in here" Sarah smiles "now Sarah where do you want to look?" she thinks "anywhere, show me the city" he nods his head "as you wish, may I keep hold of your hand?" this stuns Sarah "I'd like that" he smiles, and leads her outside.

At first glimpse it looks cleaner and it's busier, lots of goblins walking around and talking. "Let's walk this way" and he leads her, as they walk all the goblins say hello, and smile. They arrive at a hall and out walks hoggle "Sarah your here. I'm glad to see you, want to come in for a look?" she looks at Jareth who nods and leads her in. Once inside its beautiful, with pictures, full of tables and quiet music. "this is where I work from and its a place for the goblins to be together rather than the castle, they all like it" "its nice, not what I imagined a hall for goblins to look like" hoggle smiles proud "well we all appreciate what we've got and were glad of what Jareth does for us in return" Sarah squeezes his hand, and as he looks she smiles. "I'd like to see more of the city please, see you later hoggle" he nods and leads her out. After a complete walk around Jareth turns to Sarah "it's been almost an hour" "ok extend for another hour" he smiles "let's go to the castle".  
>Once back inside the throne room Sarah let's go of his hand and looks around "what you thinking Sarah?" he asks "I'm trying to imagine it full of goblins. Did Toby spend time in here?" he smiles "yes he was always in here bar a couple of times, once when I sent the bubbles when you ate the peach, and when I hid him when you arrived at the city" he sighs, "what's the sigh for?" "I was just thinking about Toby, he's the only child l ever spent time as a human and I miss him" how sweet...Sarah walks over to him and takes his hand "I'm sure he liked you or he would of been screaming non stop then you wouldn't of missed him" he looks down at their hands and smiles "he did seem to like me, I wanted to name him after me" "earlier did you say you sung to him?" he laughs "yes, sometimes little ones to settle him to sleep, but he liked the dancey songs best" "would you sing me one?" big ask... "You seriously want me to sing a song I sang for Toby?" "Yes I only heard you sing twice and they were slow" he nods, "I need a goblin, one minute" he walks to the door "fry, could you come help me please?" Sarah is surprised by the politeness "now fry this is Sarah, do you remember the Dance magic song we sang for Toby?" fry nods "I love that song" "good can we sing it for Sarah?" fry smiles "really? Oh yes I'd love to" "ready?" the goblin nods<p>

"You remind me of the babe"

"What babe?"

"The Babe with the power"

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo"

"Who do?"

"You do"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe"

Then he started singing and fry joined in where appropriate.

Once finished Sarah clapped and fry left bowing "I bet he liked that song" "he giggled as the goblins were around him then I danced with him, I did like your little brother" again he sighs and looks up "almost another hour gone", Sarah looks at the clock "is that over ground time too?" asks Sarah "yes, why?" "Just wondering, can we forget time for now? If I want to go back I trust you to let me" this is a big leap for her as she's still not sure of it's a trick "ok if that's what you want"

"I do, now would you show me how you sit at your throne?" he looks confused, let's go of her hand and goes towards his throne "what a strange request" she giggles "well I've never seen you sit on it, I've only ever imagined it" he turns and smiles, he gets on his throne and takes his usual pose legs across it "I sit like this, and I did with Toby on my lap too. Now I'm thinking would you like a tour of the castle? You've only seen this room and my topsey turvy room" this idea excites Sara "sounds good to me" he stands "right this way" and he goes go walk "uh uh" says Sara, he turns back and sees her hand extended, he sighs and takes her hand.

While walking they talk about the goblins, Toby and her uni studies, "Sarah can I ask something?" "yes of course" "was the only reason you rejected me because you were young and wanted Toby back?" she stops in her tracks and pulls him in front of her "yes, I was 15, over ground at that age your still a child and what you offered was too much for me to consider or comprehend. That's the only reason... Oww and yes I did need Toby back, why?" "Well I saw you reject Daniel and I wasn't sure why you seem to reject all men"... This hit Sarah; she'd been accused of being gay before, now she was getting it with him "well... No man compares to you, I rejected you as I said then all I wanted was you, don't you know that from my dreams of you?"

He felt it coming and it came, he blushed "yes... Uhh... I do but you may of only liked it as a fantasy, not as an actual thing" she noticed his blush "are you seriously blushing?" he smiled "yes" she laughed, "at your age my sexual dreams make you blush?" he looked away, and replied seriously "yes they do..." he paused "I was brought down here as a baby and made king, I now forever rule down here. I have never had...I can't say it... I'm ashamed to admit it" Sarah pulled him closer "you've never been with anyone before?" he nodded "oh, I'm sorry I jumped to the conclusion, have I offended you?" he looked back "no" Sarah felt awful and gently moved her hand to his cheek and stroked it "its fine, you know I've never been with anyone so if I stay we can work on it together" he smiled... "Ok, two places on our tour" and leads her off...


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 4

The last 2 places were interesting his bedroom that he assured her she would see in due time and the kitchen. He led her into the kitchen, it was silent "now Sarah we have only one cook in here and unless you want to stay and cook then it'll always be... Me" "you cook?" yes the goblins please themselves so it's only me to cook for, I love cooking" Sarah laughed, your the king and you cook for yourself? That's funny but I like it, a domestic king" he smiled "yes and sometimes I even clean the castle" this really tiggled her, imagining him with a broom sweeping. He squeezed her hand "now its getting late, are you sleeping here tonight or do you want to go back up?" she hadn't considered this "I'd rather sleep above for tonight" he looked at his feet "ok, let's go" and they appear back in her apartment. "Call me when you wake tomorrow and ill come get you. By the way I had a good time with you today" and he turned "stop, I don't want you to leave unless you have to" he turned back puzzled "can you stay with me here? I mean for tonight please" he looked flushed, "umm.. Yeah sure, ill just go back and inform hoggle then ill be back, ok?" she nods and he vanishes. While he's gone she slips into her sleep wear, and crawls into bed. After 15 minutes she's not sure he is coming back, maybe she came on to strong and scared him, then she feels a pressure on the bed "sorry about that, I had to wait while they lowered the flag... Oww and change" she turns to see him in a vest and shorts "this ok?" he asks a little unsure "yes its fine, jump in" he hesitates but then slips in next to her, "can I snuggle up with you?" he smiles "please" and she rests her head on his chest and cuddles him, he wraps his arms around her "sleep tight Sarah" "you too". Soon both are asleep.

After a few hours Jareth woke, Sarah was moving around, he knew she must be having one of her dreams, when he heard here calling him before he looked in on her to find her asleep then looked into her dream,it made him blush then feel awful. If this is how she wanted him to be he would surely disappoint her, he'd never been with anybody in that way, he'd only ever been with around goblins and fairies and no chance of getting close to anyone. He wondered how it would feel to kiss Sarah or even just touch her, how would he react. How would she react? "Uhh... Jareth" came from the sleeping Sarah, he couldn't handle being snuggled with her while she dreamed of this "Sarah, hunny wakes up, your dreaming" he said quietly into her ear, she stirred and opened her eyes "umm your still here" she smiles "yes of course I am... You were dreaming" she leans up on her elbow and frowns "I'm sorry" he moves to look at her and strokes her cheek "its fine, I thought you'd rather look at the real me than the fantasy me you hold" she smiles "yes that is true, can I ask something?" "Yes anything" "can I kiss you?" he wanted to faint, he'd never kissed before. She knew this was a brave move but wanted to, he moves over towards her slowly moving his hand around to the back of her neck, she leans in and he freezes unsure what to do next, her lips are so close he can feel her breath on his lips, he's scared but knew he had to do as she asked, "you ok?" she asks quietly, he nods and she moves the final little bit and they kiss, its gentle and soft, she pulls back but he pulls her in again, he likes this contact, its special and right at that time they are one... He pulls out and sighs "thank you", Sarah smiles and feels good. They settle back down snuggled up, "so Sarah what do you want to do today?" she thinks "well I'd like to see hoggle, ludo, sir didimus and ambrosia to catch up. Then have dinner with you and maybe stay in the castle over night, that ok?" he smiles, sounds a good day she can spend time alone in the kingdom then be with him later "Sarah you never nerd to ask for my permission, you rule me, I do as you say" she frowns "I've not decided to stay yet" "it doesn't matter, I will do as you say no matter your answer is in the end. Can I just ask for one thing?" she smiles feeling better about the situation "yes what?" "Can we watch the sun go down tonight?" this seems a weird thing to want "yes ok, any reason why?" he laughs a little "you'll see later". A surprise, Sarah likes surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 5

A few hours later they got up, Jareth went back to change and left Sarah alone to get ready. She looks in her wardrobe for some nice things to put on, she chose some skinny black jeans, a pair of knee high boots and a silk blouse, she felt good and hoped he would notice.

She couldn't get their kiss out of her mind, she'd kissed before but it never felt as good as that kiss, especially when he pulled her back in, she was falling for him more and more if that was possible. She'd fallen a long time ago, but she still needed to be sure he wasn't going to harm her once she agreed to stay...though if she got whatever she wanted maybe she could have a word that if spoken instantly brought her back home... She was sure he could do this. She felt it was going very steady and was progressing well, though today would tell and she was going to be away from him for sometime and would he get jealous of her spending time with her friends. She wondered why he wanted to watch the sun set with her. She jumped into the shower still thinking of their kiss.

Jareth was back in the castle in his bedroom, he also was thinking about their kiss, he'd never kissed before but he knew she had, he was a little worried he wasn't very good at it but reassured himself he must be or she wouldn't have let it last so long. He wanted to do it again and hoped he'd get the chance. He selected his best leather trousers, white open shirt and boots. This it dawned on him; Sarah wanted to sleep at the castle tonight, where was she going to sleep? Was it only sleep she wanted? Did she want to share the bed with him again? His head felt like it would explode, he decided to shower then talk to Sara on his return.

Showered, dressed, hair done, make up done, ready to face the day with my love? Yes checked both Jareth and Sarah over and under ground.

Sara sat waiting for his return and he was on his way. He appeared on the chair and smiled "you look nice" approved Jareth "thank you, I decided to make an effort for you" he smiled "thank you" "I see you also made an effort?" he looks down "yes I did. I wanted to show you I want to be the man you dream of and want me to be" she smiles "you don't need to change for me, I like you not what you wear or how you wear it..." she pauses and walks towards him, she kneels in front of him and touches his bare chest "though I like this, as I can get to you easier" he smiles, watching her hands trace circles on his chest "Sarah" it comes out almost a whisper "yes" he pauses... "You said you'll sleep at the castle tonight... Where do you want to sleep?" Sarah stops tracing circles and takes his hand "wherever your comfortable for me to sleep" he nods "alone or with me?" she can senses his inner fights "I'd like to sleep with you if that's ok but if not ill sleep alone. You do know all I want to do is sleep right? And kiss but that's it" he smiles... "Thank you. My room with me it is then" Sarah smiles "you sure that's ok?" he nods "do you need anything for our return?" "No, let's go" "not yet"

she's not sure why not but hopes he'll say why... "I'd like a kiss first" he pauses "sorry please" she laughs and pulls him into her lips... He melts into the kiss and starts to allow his tongue to touch her lips, she parts them and their tongues clash and the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate, hands lock in hair and they both melt... It lasts until they need air... Both gasping but smiling...Sara pulls him into her arms "that was nice" she says, and he feels proud again, it just happened, he doesn't know where it came from but it was good.

"you know you said I could have anything I wanted?" he's unsure on what this is going to be but nods "well can I have a word that when I say it I am straight away brought here or to the castle depending where I am?" he likes this idea then she can come and go, maybe this would comfort her to say yes "yes I can do that, name the word?" she thought, "I know… rhubarb" "rhubarb?" he repeated "yes I hate the stuff and I'd never use it" he laughed "ok rhubarb it is. Say it" "done?" she asks "yes done" she holds his hand, shuts her eyes "rhubarb"...


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 6

She opened her eyes to see she was stood on the castle, holding his hand "cool" she says, let's go of his hand "rhubarb" and next she's back home, alone.. She feels much better to have this control "rhubarb" and she's back looking at Jareth,

"You feel better for your control now?" he asks taking her hand again "yes much" "good, now let's go through to the kitchen ill sort us some breakfast" she smiles and let's him lead her through.

While walking along the hall way, she has a overwhelming urge to kiss him, she pulls him back then pushes him against the wall, she then pounces and kiss him, pulling him in, he pulls her body closer to his, he's surprised by the sudden movement but is enjoying the attention, his arm snakes around her waist and holds her close, his hands take on a mind off their own and start to stroke her back and sides, one of her arms goes around his neck the other is touching and stroking his bare chest, she pulls back and smiles at him, he doesn't want to stop he turns and holds her against the wall... He kisses her neck and she snakes her fingers though his long hair, she groans as his kisses send chills through her entire body, she pulls him in closer, this continues for what feels like hours. Then he pulls back, and smiles "you make me feel so good" he says, she returns to smile "same" then he take her hand and they arrive at the kitchen.

He cooks a fried breakfast while she watches, "why do you cook for yourself? You could have a goblin do it... Your the king" he laughs "well I love to cook, it relaxes me, and secondly have you ever seen goblin food?... Uhh... Raw. And slimy.. Nasty looking stuff" they both laugh "I like to watch you cooking, my dad never cooks at home".

Its served up and their sat at the table "looks amazing" he smile "I hope you like it". Well silence ensued as she ate the lot, and sat back in the chair. "that was wonderful, thank you" "that's ok, I'm glad you like it. When I came back to shower and dress I put a call out for ludo, sir didimus and hoggle to meet you at the castle for a day together. You didn't tell me to I know but I though it would be better get them together so you could have more time with them than waiting for them." stunned she smiles "your not my slave, you don't have to do as I tell you all the time... It sounds like I'm horrid to you, and I'm sure I'm not... Well not anymore" he smiles "so how would you rather I refer to it?" she thinks "as my requests", he stands and walks over to her "ok darling, we'd better head down to meet them, do you promise to be back before sunset though?" he kisses the top of her head and helps her up, she smiles "I would but how will I know the time?" "uhh yes" he says and puts his hand in his pocket and presents a wrapped box and holds it to her "for you" "you don't have to get me things you know?" strongly he replies "I know I don't have to but I want to" she opens it and finds a box, she opens it, to find a beautiful watch, covered in what to Sarah looked like diamonds "its beautiful, I can't accept this", he takes it from her hand, pulls it out and puts it on her wrist "its only a token of my gratitude for you coming back down, nothing more. Its so you'll know the time so you can return before sunset" he keeps hold of her hand, she smiles, and looks down at her watch "thank you, its beautiful" "like you then, now let's walk down".

They walk down to the throne room, holding hands this seems to of become normal now to them, and when they walk in stood before her are her 3 friends and ambrosia, "hi, how are you all?" "Me and ambrosia are very good, and happy" "ludo missed Sarah" and hoggle just nods. "ok let's go" announces Sarah, turns to Jareth "and I will see you later, what time shall I be back by?" he thinks "6 at the latest" "ok" she stands on her tiptoes and pulls him into a kiss "bye bye" she calls as she walks out. He sighs and walks off further into the castle.

"So Sarah are you staying? You looked very friendly with Jareth then" she smiles "maybe but I'm not sure he's ready for me... Is forever that bad?" sir didimus smiles "my lady it will be, if you keep going back over ground, your family will grow old and die, but you will never age or look any older. So its up to you how long it is for you" "now come on didimus you've dampened her feelings about staying" she shakes her head "no he hasn't, he said what I was afraid of. But maybe I need to cut my other life away and start my own" her mind wanders to a place where she is married to Jareth with a baby and all her friends around, in the castle... "Ill have to think about that tonight. Neway where are we going?" all look at each other and shrug "we didn't plan anything, we just got told you wanted to see us so we came" Sarah laughs "ok let's just find somewhere to sit and talk".

Which they did and it was just like she'd never left, but she kept a good eye on the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 7

While Sarah was gone Jareth went out, he had to go see the wise one about the Sarah situation.

He walked across the city thinking about Sarah and wondered if she was anywhere near making a decision. He arrived at a cave "you in there evey?" he called into it "uhh king come in" he walked through and stood in front off him was a very tall female, almost as tall as Jareth with long hair and many scars on her face "uhh you've come about the girl... The winner of your heart... You want to know if she'll stay?" he shakes his head "no she will tell me when she's ready, I want to know how she can stay if she decides, she's still mortal" evey smiles "uhh well you need to mix your blood with hers in a ceremony, then she can stay and will be just like you" he smiles "ok ill have to let her know" "where is she now dear king? I'd like to meet her" he smiles "you will evey promise. I'd better go" "your not sure she will stay, you've experienced new things with her and your scared it's just fun to her" he turns back "I don't know what I'm feeling, all I know is I love her and I need her. Its up to her what she does, I can't control her" "but you could use..." "no evey it's got to be her choice, I'm not the old me who would do that" and he walks out, he wouldn't make her stay, but could he live if she said no...

He walked back to the castle unsure of what to do until Sarah returned... He thought about preparing the bedroom, it had only ever been him in it so it was just a plain boring bedroom, he wanted to make Sarah feel welcome and special in it, it needed some feminine touches. He called for gabe his trusty goblin "I need you to go over ground for me I need a few things" gabe was always happy to be called upon by the King "here's a list it must all be exactly as it says" he takes the list "is this all for Sarah?" "Yes" "oww I think she'll like all this" "I'm glad you agree Gabe now quickly I want it ready before she gets back" "ok" and Gabe vanishes, Jareth sits back in his throne very proud of himself.

Jareth drifted into a wonderful sleep, dreaming of Sarah. It was very sexual and he loved it, but it was abruptly ended "I'm back... Oi your Highness... Wake up" he slowly opened his eyes... "I'm back... I got everything you asked for" Jareth fully opened his eyes to see 4 bags full of stuff surrounding little Gabe "everything, even in colours I asked?" "Yes your Highness everything. Do you want me to help set up?" he smiled "for once no, I'd like to do this myself, but thank you Gabe you are very helpful" gabe hides his face "you'll make me blush, anything else before I go?" "No thank you, have a nice evening" he nods and runs off... Jareth gets up, picks up the bags and carries them to his bed, singing to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 8

He was in the bedroom singing still when he heard a knock at his door, it can't be Sarah yet he thought then he heard "your highness, sorry to disturb you but Evey is here, she says its urgent" its gabe's voice, Jareth sighs "tell her I'll be 1minute".

He puts in the final touches "done" he says proud of how it looks. He's a little concerned about why evey has come to the castle but makes his way down.

She enters the throne room to see gabe pushing a chair along for evey to near his throne "hello again evey" both evey and gabe turn "king I have something we need to talk about... Alone" Gabe nodded and left "come sit my king" he didn't like this, he sits on his throne and looks at evey "now after our chat, I looked though elder Atkins books... It details the ceremony and the requirements, in binding you and Sarah it is possible it can cause problems with conceiving, and it is possible there will be no offspring" he bows his head, "is it possible to conceive If we aren't bound?" "Being unbound will leave her vulnerable to problems and she will continue to age" what was he to do "what if I give up the throne and become mortal over ground?" "king that's not an option either, which ever way it will be difficult or impossible, I'm sorry to bring this to you but you need to know so you can prepare Sarah"

she would probably want children and if she stays with him there in a chance of it not happening, he had seen her with Toby when he wasn't screaming and she loved him...He couldn't expect her to leave her family and her want of a child for him... He leant his elbows on his knees and leaned his head onto it... He couldn't let her stay... It was wrong but he couldn't let her go...

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he didn't move "hey I'm back, what's wrong?" he knew the voice, he sat up and looked at her, she leant into kiss him but he turned away, he couldn't let this continue without her knowing "your back early" she smiles "yes I missed you" he looked at evey "oww Sarah this is evey she lives just outside the walls of the city, she's the underground elder, she knows everything there is to know, and more. Evey this is Sarah" evey stands "pleased to meet you; I must go unless you further require me?" "No you can go" she turns and leaves.

Sarah was glad to be back with Jareth, she'd missed him but upon arrival back seeing him sat forward hiding his face in his hands in front of a kind of woman scared her, she knew something was wrong, very wrong, she wanted to cheer him up and she knew the best way was to show him she cared, with a kiss but he pulled away introducing her to the stranger. She was worried about him.  
>Jareth stood up "it's too early to go up for sunset yet, are you hungry?" "No I ate with the boys and I'm stuffed, are you?" "No but can we go sit in the dinning room, I need to talk to you"<p>

he held out his hand and she took it, he could see she was worried. 


	9. Chapter 9

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 9

He leads her silently down to the dinning room, once inside she sat down and he sat next to her, he kept hold of her hand and looked down at them, unsure of how to start "Sarah, I know you've not decided weather to stay or not but I need to tell you something's, they may make your decision easier" he pauses "I went to see evey to see what we would need to do if you did decide to stay, as at the moment you're still ageing and that would need to stop. Well evey said we need to perform. The ceremony, in which we join blood" he pauses and looks up at her, she's watching him listening intently "go on" she urges "well once we join it can be difficult if not impossible for us to conceive. And I asked what could happen if I gave up my throne and joined you above and she said it would make no difference" again he pauses "I don't expect you to stay but I just needed you to know" he wanted to cry, he felt a tear escape and hit her hand, she moved.

Grabbed his chin up "look at me" he moves with her hand "look why does this matter so much?" "You want children, there's a chance that will never happen. I'm useless to you, go, Go back above ground and find a man who can give you it" his tears are flowing, years ago he would never of cried, but he had changed, changed for better, for her "are you asking or telling me I want children?" asks Sarah clearly upset, he shrugs looking confused "I've not decided what I'm doing yet with regards go staying and I've not thought about children, ever, who says I will ever want them... Either way I will choose on what feels best for me" she smiles.

"now its getting late, where are we going for sunset?" she stands, holding his hand, pulling him up with her... He's reluctant but leads her out of the room and up a staircase. "I used to sit here and think of you, when you were here I'd look out to see if I could see you" he stops at a big opening, Sarah let's go off his hand and moves to look out "its beautiful up here" Jareth moves in behind her "not as beautiful as you. Wait till the sunsets its better" he snakes his arms around her middle pulling her into him; he rested his chin on her shoulder. She put her hands on his, and snuggled into him. Soon the sun was setting; it lit the sky bright orange, then pink. Then all went dark, "wow" say Sarah, Jareth just smiles... Sarah moves forward, turns and pulls him into her... Their lips lock...


	10. Chapter 10

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 10

She pulls him closer to her, running her hands on his chest, as he runs his hands on her back. He feels a sudden overwhelming feeling, he's never felt it before but goes with it, he moves her back against the wall, he's at her neck, kissing, wanting, and needing more. He pushes himself closer, pinning her to the wall. She's groaning, and he can feels he's growing hard and he's loosing control.  
>Sarah's loving the change in Jareth and can't help the groans escaping, she's getting wetter and wetter, she needs and wanting more. She looks in his eyes and there darker, full of love and what she thinks must be desire, she pulls at his shirt..."can I?" he nods and lifts his arms, she pulls it off and in instantly kissing and touching, he shivers "can we move to the bedroom?" he's scared its a brash move "yes" is all she says, "ill carry you" and she leaps into his arms.<br>Stumbling down the hall ways, Jareth keeps stopping against walls kissing her stronger, the animal inside him wide awake. Be finds the door and she helps open it... Once inside he puts her down and pulls off her top, he's at her neck and moving down, he wants to worship her body but right now all he wants go do is make love to her...  
>Both are quickly loosing control, the animal in them taking over, neither has felt such desire or a need before...<br>"can we lie down?" Sarah asks between kisses, "yes" and he leads her backwards, the back of her legs hits the bed and she ease herself onto the bed, followed by Jareth, before she lays down he makes simple work of removing her bra, she lays back, in his mind he compares her to a goddess, he is at her breasts sucking, licking and teasing one, while his thumb teases the other, her groaning and clawing of his back light the fire in him more, he moves back up and is kissing her, he feels restricted by his bad choice in trousers, he's never been so aroused before.  
>For a moment they stare at each other, silent words of permission and wants are relayed.<br>He moves down her body gently, kissing and licking... He moves his hand down and starts touching her thighs... She groans louder, and thrusts her hips upwards, he laughs and slowly moves back up, making sure as much of his naked torso touches hers, he arrives level with her, she starts wiggling, he's not sure why, Sarah's bored of being on her back, she wants to have some control, she grabs hold of him and rolls him over so she's straddling him... She's happier up here, she moves off the bed "open" she says tapping his legs; he does instantly complying, eager to see what she will do... She kneels between his legs, takes his hand and puts it on her cheek, making sure she has his attention, she removes her boots one by one and drops them on the floor, then her socks, she puts her hand on his stomach and undoes her button and fly on her trousers, his hips thrust upwards, he's so aroused and excited, he's never felt this before, she pulls her trousers down, revealing lacy purple and black panties, she pulls them right off balancing, not breaking their stare. She's kneels hot and sweaty between his legs, desire has taken her over and clearly him... She reaches and pulls off his boot then the other...also his socks... She runs her hands up his thighs thinking can she really tease him anymore, she gets hold of his trouser waist, suddenly his hands on hers "I don't wear anything under these" she smiles, "good to know" she keeps his stare, asking silently again for permission, he moves his hand and she slowly pulls them down, his solid cock stands to attention once its released, she pulls them completely off and starts running her hands up his legs... He can't stand the feelings "Sarah" she looks up "come here" she slowly crawls up his body, he let's out a deep throaty moan.

Once she's level with him, he pulls her into his lips, grinding his cock against her, he knows what he wants to do but unsure Sarah does. She pulls back and looks at him, knowing exactly what she wants to do also unsure if he does. "Sarah, I want you" she smiles "I want you too... Give it to me... Please"...

He grabs hold of her and gently rolls over so he's on top... He slides down her body, kissing as he goes, he reaches her panties and slowly slides them down, there so wet, and the scent of her blows his mind... He moves back up and is kissing her neck; her groans are louder, in anticipation of what's coming... He leans himself up, and looks into her eyes, "you sure?" he needs to be sure "yes I'm sure, but gently" he hears her worry, it matches his own, but he knows it will hurt her, he kisses her on the lips them pulls back, positioning himself at her opening, he takes a deep breath then slowly and gently slides into her, he let's out a moan as he enters her, as she sucks air in through her teeth, he dares not move, the feeling is amazing "come here" she says, as he moves down gently, making sure he stays in her. She pulls him into her lips, he slowly starts to move in and out of her, he's not sure if its the right way but it feels good, she moans into his lips and starts moving her hands up and down his back, slightly clawing as she goes, he starts to move faster, each time he feels he's getting deeper, he can't control his moans so he moves from her lips to her neck, their moans synch as he starts to pump harder and faster, the feeling is all new but both know they can't take much more, he speeds up finally he let's go and cums into her, he keeps going as he cums, he wants her to feel the same, in moments she clamps down around him, her nails go into his back and she cries out... He slows up, letting the feeling take him over...  
>He moves to look at Sarah, all red, hot and sweaty, he can't find words to describe how he's feeling... he finally feels Sarah let go of him inside and he slowly pulls out. He's not sure what to do "hug... Please" is all Sarah manages and he lies on top of her, she wraps her arms around him.<p>

They lay for a while like this, both unsure what to say, then Jareth breaks the silence "thank you", "what for?" "Making me the man I am, and making me feel alive" Sarah smiles "I didn't so anything though" he moves to look at her "you changed me by rejecting me and that made me realise my wrongs. And now your here with me, it was all worthwhile" she smiles and touches his face, "its ok" he smiles "I feel different now, is that normal?" he asks then wonders why he expects Sarah to know "I feel different too and I've overheard the girls at school say it too. I'm so glad I lost it with you" he smiles "so am I" he settles back down. Suddenly Sarah speaks up "why am I laying on petals?" he moves back up an laughs "I um... I knew you were staying tonight and I wanted to make it special so I sent Gabe to get a few things. But uhh... We ended up in bed sooner and not how I expected. Ill have to keep the other bits for another night", "you put petals onto the bed just for me?" "Yes" "thank you, that's so romantic" he moves his hand to her cheek "well I do try... Your special Sarah you deserve to be treated and made to feel special" he kisses her "I'm tired, shall we sleep?" "Yeah ok" he moves from between her legs and lies facing her "I love you" he says then shuts his eyes. This surprises Sarah but she just shuts her eyes and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 11

Jareth fell into a peaceful sleep, cuddled up to Sarah, he felt at ease.  
>After a few hours he woke, still cuddled to Sarah, he was happy but in disbelief of what they had done, he'd always thought about it, of course he did it was natural to but he never believed he would ever make love to anyone, let alone it being Sarah, the love of his life. He loved her so much and tonight was just perfect, and it ended not how he expected, he thought cuddle, kiss, into bed, same as before and that be that but it was amazing. He hoped it was as amazing for her though he was sure she was on a little discomfort but he'd talk to her about it later. He felt himself begin to drift off when Sarah shouted he sat up checking she was ok but she was asleep "no... No... You can't make me" he was unsure what was going on about but awaited her favourite 'it's not fair' line "no... I'm not staying... I don't belong here..." he didn't like this at all... "Jareth... Jareth" he was growing scared "I'm here darling", he tried to assure her "no I'm not staying... I'm going back... And you can't stop me Jareth" his heart broke... She'd said the last thing he wanted to hear... She was obviously not going to stay, had she led him on? Did there love making mean nothing? He couldn't wake her, he couldn't face her. She rolled over off of him and onto her side. He couldn't lie next to her anymore... He got out of bed and slipped in to his trousers…<br>He stood by the window and looked out over his kingdom, it all meant nothing now, He was hurt and confused... he'd changed for her, he'd learnt to not be cruel, he learnt to love properly and he had given up everything for her... But she wasn't staying with him; she was pushing him away, crying to leave. He felt tears form in his eyes and they fell, he felt his heart breaking and knew it would never heal once she left again... Then he couldn't let her back, he wouldn't...

He lost track of time, lost in his head... he heard Sarah stir in the bed but didn't turn "morning" she called from the bed, still he didn't move, he heard more movement, and then he felt arms go around, "you look like a rock star stood like this... Smoking a cigarette about to sing" he shook his head "no more singing from me" she sensed his odd mood "what's wrong?" "Nothing" he tried to pull away but she gripped tighter, "I've just opened my eyes what's wrong?" "Nothing" she hated this, maybe he was getting her back for what she'd done go him, but why? And why now? "It's more than nothing, please" "why do you care neway? You're leaving" she pulls back and pushes him against the wall so he's facing her "what? I'm leaving? says who?" "You do" she's completely stumped by this "when did I say that? I gave you everything last night..." he steps in "so did I and now you're leaving, you got what you wanted now your off... To find a man probably, now I'm out of your head" he felt tears forming but refused to let them fall "no I'm not, what's going on? What did I say to make you think this? And when?" he looks straight at her "you were saying, I don't belong here, no Jareth you can't make me... Stay" he broke into tears, "I spoke in my sleep again did I?" he nodded "oww... I wasn't saying that to you" he raises an eyebrow "I dreamt I was with dad telling him I was leaving to be with you and he was telling me I wasn't; I was calling you to come get me. And guess what?" she touches his wet, tear streaked cheek "you did and I was happy. Please believe me" he just looks down "I love you Jareth" he looks up "no you don't, how do I know your not lying? I don't look into your dreams anymore" she smiles "did you hear what I said?" "Yes" she looks at him "no you didn't, say it exactly as I did" he thinks "I love you ja..." he stops, "you said my name" "yes I did"...


	12. Chapter 12

Back to the labyrinth

Ch12

He stood there stunned unable to process the rush of emotions, "but what about Toby and the rest of your family? You were dreaming of them so they must be on your mind" Sarah's face dropped, looking as though she would cry "hold me, Jareth just hold me... Please" he straight away pulls her into his arms, and she starts to sob.

"come on darling, let it out, let it all out" her knees go below her, Jareth quickly picks her up and carries her to the bed, gently settling her down and holding her while her sob continues.  
>After a while her sobbing calms, she moves up and kisses Jareth, he pulls her in closer "you ok now?" she shrugs "want to talk about it?" she nods... she takes a deep breath "well about a year after Toby and I were here, he started having nightmares about you and the goblins. He would wake screaming and for a while tried to not sleep. Well his teacher found out and we had child services at our door. They thought one of us was abusing him, and said unless his dreams and self inflicted insomnia stopped they take him away. Well... They blamed me for my fascination for it and so 3years ago I moved out to go college; I went home to find a new family moved in... They moved without telling me... To try save Toby, so I have no family" Jareth thinks for a moment "so I made you loose your family?" she jumps straight in "No you didn't, I did when I banished him to you. But its ok, I just get a bit upset about it at times" he thinks this through... "Ok, so... You'll move here and join with me... Forever?" she smiles "yes, but ill need a few things from above before I stay" he nods and rolls her onto her back, and leans in kissing her "so your all mine now?" Still a little hesitant "Yeah I am and you're mine "he smiles" but rhubarb remains<p>

After a few minutes of kissing Sarah stops, "you ok?" asks Jareth "yes I'm fine, just thinking" "thinking what?" "How soon I can tell my friends I'm staying and joining with you. I'd like to do it soon, I've wasted enough time already" he smiles "well you can see hoggle and all them now, ill go see evey and see when we can do it then I'll round up a few goblins to help move the stuff you want, sound good?" she shakes her head "why not?" she tries to hide a smile "I'm enjoying you laid here too much" and she pulls him into her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 13

After a while Jareth convinces Sarah to get up, on the promise they can come to bed early later. Once up Sarah realises she has no clothes to put on "ill lend you some of mine" he assures her. Soon dressed in a pair of trousers and white shirt she steps out of the bedroom and finds her way outside to the hall.

"Hey hoggle, ludo, and didimus, can I join you?" "Of course" calls hoggle, she sits smiling "I have something I need to tell u, all of you. You may not like it though" they all wait silently "it's about me and staying here" hoggle shakes his head "your not staying are you?" she smiles "well hoggle... I've decided I'm not..." she pauses "going back above ground… I'm staying here underground forever" they all cheer, "I'm so glad, Jareth has worked so hard to change for you" says hoggle, "ludo happy" "as am I, my lady" "well Jareth's gone to see evey about when we can be joined, then were off back up to collect my stuff then that's it" "are we having a party to celebrate you staying?" asks hoggle "I guess so, I'd like to" "then you shall have one, we've not had a party here for so long and the king does like a party" says didimus.  
>After a while Jareth came into the hall "hello all" and he leans in and kisses Sarah "and hello you" he sits next to Sarah and takes her hands "well I spoke to evey, she's overjoyed and said 2 days till we can join. So that gives us time to move you down and settle" she smiles "I am settled, and so happy. Well we were just talking, are we having a party for our joining?" his face lit up "yes of course", "Jareth can we sort and arrange it? Give you time to relax with Sarah and move her down" suggested hoggle "what a great idea, yes that sounds wonderful. Well be gone for most of the day now and tomorrow well spend unpacking so you have free access to the throne room" they all start whispering, Jareth turns to Sarah "shall we go back to the castle, ill show you the room which will be your own for when you want time alone?" Sarah smiled "I get my own room? For my stuff?" "Yes as I know you like your drawing and writing so it can be a room for you to do it alone, unless you ask me in. I know you used to shout at Daniel for disturbing your concentration" Sarah laughs "yes I did"; he stands, bids the rest goodbye and takes Sarah by her hand back to the castle.<br>Her room was down the hall from their bedroom, this idea made Sarah chuckle to herself. "Here we are" and he opens the door, "Ladies first" she steps into a huge, Gothic looking room, she looks around, it's very empty and dull. "I know you'll make good use of the spaces but I do have one request" she turns to him, "what's that?" he smiles "That the picture of us above your bed that you did, goes in our bedroom" she smiles "of course. And I'm guessing you'll want to see what else I draw and do?" he smiles "only if you want to" she pulls him into her arms "I love you, thank you" he enjoys the hug then says "shall we go round up a few goblins and go pack you up" "yeah sounds good".


	14. Chapter 14

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 14

Soon they were at the apparent packing up her stuff. The goblins awaited Sarah's word for what to do and she controlled them perfectly, they went off while she enjoyed a last look around the place in Jareth's arms "you going to miss this place?" he asked "no, ill have you and everything I've ever wanted".  
>Soon the place was empty bar the furniture, the goblins took everything "right lets lock up and take the keys to the landlord, then we can go home" Sarah was getting excited now, a new life with the man she loved.<p>

Once back at the castle, she spent most of the day unpacking... Jareth said he had a few things to sort out while she settled. Later when Sarah was all finished, the room was how she wanted it, there was a knock "yes" she called "its me, you coming out?" she thought "no come in", she heard the handle turn then felt his hands on his hips, slowly he slid them round and put his chin on her shoulder "do you like it like this?" he asked "yes, I do. My own study" he smiles "indeed it is. Now I'm thinking dinner then bed" she turns to him "yes sounds good to me".

They walk hand in hand to the kitchen "uh uh" comes a voice; they turn to see hoggle "the kitchen is out of bounds. Ill cook whatever you wish for though" they both think on this, look at each other "I'm actually ok" says Sarah, Jareth nods "yeah same" they both smile "early night then" announces Sarah, he nods and they walk off leaving hoggle shaking his head.  
>Once in the bedroom Sarah starts to laugh "what's so funny" enquires Jareth "I unpacked all my stuff but not my clothes" he laughs and walks towards her slowly slipping his shirt off of his back and onto the floor, he gets to her and her hands are instantly on his bare chest, he's at her neck kissing it, slowly undoing her blouse "then you'll have to sleep naked with me, won't you?" she laughs and they fall into bed...<p>

A few hours later Sarah wakes, pleasantly comfortable, snuggled up to Jareth. She's never been comfortable with her own body but laid here with him, naked she felt good. He made her feel so good and soon it would be that way forever, one more day and they become one. She lay thinking about what would happen then it struck her, what was she going to wear for the occasion? She would like to make an effort, and look stunning. She'd have to run this past Jareth when he woke up. She rolled over and snuggled into him, so much had happened in the last few days and suddenly she was to be forever bound to the goblin king, who had scared her, tormented her and who suddenly she put her life into the hands of, was she right in doing this? Yes she cared for him and gave her virginity to him but was this real? Was it true love? Or single lust? She was 21, was this the age to make such a decision?

.  
>She couldn't lie with him, too much was going through her mind, she needed peace with her own sane self, so she slips out of bed gangly so as not to wake him, slipped into her jeans and vest and went to her study.<p>

Even here among her stuff she was still flooded with questions. His face when she defeated him, was one of anger and cruelty, then pure weakness, was he really a new man? Could a mortal becoming immortal really live this way forever? Forever... Sounded so long... To never die or be ill... Could she do it? Really do it?


	15. Chapter 15

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 15

Jareth woke in his bed, rolled over to see... No one, he was alone, and it felt different in the room... Something was wrong and he knew it.

He got up and slipped into his trousers and went to find Sarah, he checked the bathroom then he went to her study he knocked "Sarah?" he waited "I need sometime" he didn't like this but retreated back to the bedroom.

Was she having second thoughts? Had he done something? Did she actually really honestly want him? So much flooded his mind, he fell into bed and cried, he never cried but he was scared... A new emotion for him, he loved her, he needed her, could he now live without her again? Could he love without her again? He curled up and continued to sob.  
>In the study Sarah sat at her desk, she didn't know how to feel. One word and she could be back over ground, back to her normal life... But could she do it without him. She felt awful and knew her mood would affect Jareth too, this thought hit her and she started to sob. <p>

Was this the end of us?

We've both given so much and gave up so much but was forever indeed too long to expect?


	16. Chapter 16

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 16

Sarah sat back in her chair at the sound of a knock "Sarah?" came a familiar voice "come in hoggle" he slowly steps in with a tray, "I've brought you some breakfast" she half smiles "did Jareth send you?" he shakes his head "no, I came up with breakfast in bed for both of you, to which I was told you were in here" he pauses "are you ok?" she breaks down again "oh Sarah, please don't cry" he walks to her side and holds her hand "what's wrong?" she looks at him "oh hoggle, I'm scared and confused. I don't know what do to. I do love Jareth but I don't know about being here forever with him. When I defeated him he looked so cruel and I was scared of him. What if that comes back? What if it comes back after I'm bound to him? Ill be stuck, immortal and with no one" she starts to sob again "Sarah listen, Jareth is as scared. He run those exact things through his mind months before he came to you making his offer" she looks up surprised, "yes Jareth and I talk, and right now he's in bed sobbing, terrified your leaving again, he half expected you to already be gone" this struck a cord "I need to see him, take the food away I'm not hungry" he smiles "exactly what he said" and he follows her out.

After his visit from hoggle he felt worse, she's probably already gone? Laying in bed, snuggled with some guy, a mortal who can give her babies and a normal life. She clearly doesn't want forever with him... He rolled back over, his bed smelt of her it was too much and he started to cry again... Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder "go! I want to be alone hoggle, I don't want to hear if she's here or not" the hand moves, pulling him back, he realises it's not hoggle its Sarah. He's not going to hide his tears from her, she's leaving and he can't do anything about it, as she said before 'you have no power over me' and I don't.

Walking into see him was an effort, to know he was crying hurt and she knew it was her fault. When she rolled him she saw his red tear streaked face, he wasn't hiding it either "your leaving, I'm guessing" he said it rather calmly "I don't know" she was honest.

He moved off of the bed put on a shirt and paced the room, "well why wouldn't you go? What do you have here? A few friends and that's it, above you can meet the perfect man, have babies and be loved. I'm clearly not who or what you want" he's angry, more at himself than at her "I can re order time and you can go back above and everything will be how it was before I came to you, this is clearly what you want" she's surprised by this, does be not love her? That face he pulled the day I defeated him is back on his face now and it scares her, "no I just...need time" is all she says, there's a flash.

She turns around to find herself in her apartment, everything back where it was before she moved down, he clearly didn't want her, and he's sent her back.

She falls onto her bed and sobs, because she over analysis everything and thinking it through she's lost him, lost the life she wanted, she really did. But it was now too late... "Jareth? Jareth please don't leave me... I need you... Jareth" but it was no use. She'd lost him "Rhubarb...Rhubarb... Please rhubarb", she was stuck, mortal and alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 17

After sometime hoggle knocks on the bedroom door "yes" calls Jareth and he walks in "uh I called Tobian and Florence to start dress making" he pauses "where's Sarah?" Jareth turns "gone, back where she wants to be" he pauses, hoggle mouth falls open "yes I know, you can have the party in the castle as planned but I won't be there. I have nothing to celebrate" looking at hoggle "why do you look so surprised? It's as I said it was too much to ask and so I've sent her back. What's wrong?" hoggle coughs "you sent her away? Why?" "Hoggle she came in here, looked at me with no emotion and didn't even argue about going back just said she needs time, well she has all the time she needs now. It's over" hoggle shakes his head

"you idiot" Jareth turns stunned and angry "what did you say?" hoggle replies in the same tone "I said your an idiot, she came in here to talk to you, she scared of you, is terrified of being forever with you in case you turn back to the person you where when she defeated you, which is who you are now, your not the new Jareth your acting like the old you. You sent her away, she didn't want to leave. She just wanted you to know of her feelings and..." suddenly a voice booms over them "Jareth?" it was Sarah "Jareth please don't leave me... I need you... Jareth"

Hoggle is now very upset "see she's calling for you, and is clearly crying, I hope your proud of yourself" and he storms out, Jareth slumps on his chair... What has he done? But is it for the best? He's scared her again how could she want to be back? Her voice came again "Rhubarb...Rhubarb... Please rhubarb" "not yet my darling... I need time... Same as you do" he stopped listening then and retreated to bed again.


	18. Chapter 18

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 18

3 days passed and Sarah barely got out of bed, her heart was broken, why hadn't she argued with him? Got her feelings over? That face stumped her, she hated it but she loved him. She had cried so much no more tears could fall or form... What was left for her? No friends, no family, no Jareth, was life worth living anymore? ...

At the castle the party was going on without him, he didn't care, he needed to think, he knew what he needed but could he do it to himself and her again. He had said for her to fear him but he didn't mean it to be as bad as it was, how could he fix the damage? He'd stopped hearing Sarah's cries for him, the wonders of magic, he had to talk to her, clear the air then see about bringing her back.

Sarah got out of bed, "Jareth last time, come to me now or ill end it all...you have 5 minutes" she walked into the bathroom, looked through her medicine cabinet, got out 4 pots of pills, threw them on the bed as she passed, then into her handbag another pot, then into the kitchen and another 2 pots. She got a bottle of water from the fridge "times up... I fucking loved you, I gave you everything... Now it's all over" she sat on the bed and slowly started popping pills into her mouth with a bit of drink after each... After a few she felt funny but carried on, without Jareth life was worth nothing...

Jareth sat up, that's it I'm going to her, I need her now, he turned and was in Sarah's kitchen "Sarah?" he called, no answer, he peaked into the bedroom she was laid on her bed, deep breath "Sarah, I'm a complete fool, I sent you away for my own faults, I don't want you to be scared anymore, I needed time to think, please come back? I love you, I need you" no response so he walks up to the bed and sees her face, her eyes are closed, but her lips are blue.

"Sarah" he calls shaking her "Sarah please" he then sees the pills "no... Sarah no... Please" he feels for a pulse, nothing, heartbeat, nothing, "Sarah please no...Sarah" he cries out holding her lifeless body.


	19. Chapter 19

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 19

He held her crying, he kissed her cheek, she was still warm, maybe evey could save her he thought.

Next he was in her cave "evey... Oww evey please" she appeared before him "oww your highness, you pushed her away and she took her own life. Didn't you hear her cries? She was calling you. You had 5 minutes but you didn't go" he was starting to cry "I stopped hearing her, I didn't want to hear" she shakes her head "well now she's gone" he looks down, moving her hair from her face "Sarah, I love you so much, I'm just such a complete fool, why can't I turn back time? I'd listen, and not of sent you away. Now your gone, god please no" he turns to evey "right I'm leaving my throne, becoming mortal, doing as she has and I'm joining her on the other side...I can't live without her" evey smiles "like Romeo and Juliet, but there is an easier way. put her on the bed" he stands and does so, again stroking her face, "my beautiful goddess" "step back" says evey and he does, "go get hoggle" he just stands "go get hoggle and quick" he looks at her "go before she's too far gone".

He runs across gown "hoggle?" he calls "hoggle I need you now" he steps out from the hall "oww now you need me, the other day you didn't, did you?" he shakes his head "hoggle Sarah's back, well kind of, she's... She's..." he couldn't say it "she took her own life... I bought her here to see if it helped, evey sent me to find you, come quick" hoggle jumps "come on then"

Hoggle and Jareth run to the cave "stay outside your highness for a moment, hoggle inside" he steps in. After a moment "Jareth inside" calls hoggle, he steps in "I can save your little lady but I need you" says evey, "yes anything what do you need evey?" she smiles a wicked smile…..


	20. Chapter 20

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 20

Stirring, feeling pain and warmth, she opens her eyes, she looks and sees hoggle, "hoggle, am I dead?" he smiles "not anymore, but stay still" a female voice comes "she can move now, I think she's ok" Sarah looks up and sees evey, "how are you feeling?" she looks where the pain is and she has a cut, bleeding on her right wrist, "oww that's hurting, but I'm ok. Where am I?" evey smiles "hold this on the wound as tight as you can. You're in my cave. I'm glad your ok now I can treat the king" Sarah's eyes open wide "where is he?" evey points to a low chair "Sarah jump down and well get him up" says hoggle, she sits up and sees him slumped on the chair, she instantly jumps up and off the bed. Evey eases Jareth on and starts to chant while Sarah sits down, hoggle stands next to her "you scared us all then" he says Sarah smiles "what's going on? Please tell me" hoggle sighs "well I didn't know you had gone till after, me and Jareth had a fight and I told him you wanted to talk and was afraid of him. Well I heard you calling for him but he said it was for the best he ignored you. We'll he locked himself away and I didn't see him at all. First I knew he's running across the city calling for me saying your back but gone, and evey needs me So.." he pauses "so I runs in and she asks me if I think she should..."he pauses as Sarah stands up and looks at Jareth, she sees a cut on his left wrist which is bleeding a little and evey is dressing it "your being dressed next Sarah, don't worry" says evey. Sarah looks at Jareth, realising what has happened "we've been bound?" hoggle takes her hand "yes Sarah or you would have been dead. I know you two have problems but they can be solved. I didn't want you dead, please don't hate me" Sarah smiles "why would I hate you?" "He looks down "I made the decision to join you, that's why evey needed me" She smiles "thank you hoggle" he looks up "really? A thank you" she smiles "yes, life wasn't worth living without him and all of you. Now it is forever" he smiles "ill leave you be now, see you later?" "Yes ill pop by" and he leaves.

"Jareth?" he hears a sweet voice calling him, he opens his eyes "Sarah" he's amazed to see her alive and talking, last he remembers is he was mixing her blood and his, trying to bring her back and its clearly worked. She's smiling and stroking his face "Jareth you came for me" he nods "but I was too late, out of my stupidity I ignored your calling, I never heard your 5 Minute warning, I came to beg you back and found you..." his voice falters "shhh... It's done now. I'm here, I'm alive, were bound and its fine" he smiles "yes but we need to talk, don't we?" she smiles "yes we do but later" Sarah looks over at evey "ill dress your wound then you can both go, for a rest, nothing energetic for a day".

He gets up from the bed and holds Sarah's hand as evey dresses her wound. Then they set off back to the castle, holding hands, very bloody messy hands.

As they walk through the city the goblins stop and stare, Jareth was unsure if it was because Sarah was back or the state they were in, either way he didn't care he had Sarah back and was ready again to change.  
>As they walked Sarah felt strange, but she thought this normal as she had just died and is now mixed with an immortal, her immortal. She felt such warmth from Jareth, she couldn't guess how scared he was walking in and finding her dead. But once in the bedroom they will talk.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Back to the labyrinth

Ch 21

They arrive in the bedroom, "you go wash first then ill wash" he says smiling, "you come in too" she says and he follows her in. He sits watching her wash and strip out of her bloody clothes. She looks perfect again she turns "your turn" he stands and runs the water, stripping out of his bloody shirt, he then feels her behind him, and she gently slides her arms around his waist and snuggles in, skin to skin. He washes and turns to face her "shall we talk now?" he asks unsure he wants to "not right now I'm tired, can we just sleep?" he nods and leads her by hand to the bed. They lie down, snuggled up and were soon asleep.

Jareth woke first, still in Sarah's arms; he looked at her bandage and felt awful. She had been joined with him without her consent, yes she probably did want it but not when she was dead, she wouldn't have been this way at all had he not sent her away. He looked at his own arm, bandaged and he wondered how much it would scar, he'd never been hurt so he didn't know.

Sarah opened her eyes to see Jareth looking at her "is it morning? I've lost track of time" he looks at the bedside table "no its 4pm" she moves and strokes his face, he freezes "Jareth what's wrong?" he shrugs "Jareth let's talk now... Get it out of the way, ok?" he nods, Sarah speaks first "ill start, when I woke I was unsure I was ready for such a commitment, I've been non stop scared that this is all a trick and ill get bound to you and it'll fall apart. You were so angry when I defeated you, and I hate that face... When I came in to see you when hoggle said you were upset and you sent me away you pulled that face... It haunted me. I didn't want to upset you but I was just getting cold feet, it's an eternal commitment" she smiles, he can't smile "well I'm sorry I banished you, I thought it was what you wanted. I'm sorry I ignored you calls, and I'm sorry I didn't come before ..." his voice was wavering, "before you ended it all, I'm sorry your now eternally bound to me now" he starts to cry..."Jareth stop saying I'm sorry tell me how u feel" he looks straight at her "I love you, I need you but I have no power over you so I feared you wanted to go so I let you go. Now we are bound I feel bad as it was without your consent, though I feel a better man now we are and that your alive", he half smiles "Jareth I love you and need you too, I never thought I'd see you again and life wasn't worth living. I'm happy I'm bound to you" they kiss and it's all better "Sarah I promise I will never scare you again, I was just so upset. Neway happy talk, I'm thinking we still have a party to celebrate, I've not had a party in forever, the goblins did but I didn't" Sarah nods "ok but in a few days, I want to rest more, I'm feeling drained still" he smiles "of course" and they snuggle to sleep again.

They continued like this for 2 days, hoggle coming in every few hours with food or water and made then have it.

On the 3rd day they felt better and decided to get up to make plans for the party. Hoggle came in once they were up, "uhh good to see you both up. Sarah I brought all your stuff back down and I left your clothes in your study" "uhh thanks hoggle, ill just go get dressed then" she kisses Jareth on the cheek then goes.

"hoggle do you have that thing I got you to get for me still?" hoggle smiles "yes" and he reaches inside his inside pocket "here" Jareth takes it "thanks hoggle", sounding excited "are you going to ask her?" Jareth smiles "yes, yes I am. Now can you re plan that party you had, contact Tobian and Florence again about a fitting, preferably today to party tomorrow. I think me and Sarah need a party" hoggle smiles "of course" and he runs out.

Sarah's in her room, its set out just as she had it before, hoggle had done such a great job. She chose a nice cap sleeve blouse and jeans; she didn't want to go out much today so she put on her fluffy slippers. She looked at her bandage and wondered how long she'd have to put up with it and if the cut would scar, it did look deep when she saw it. She was happy to be back underground, with Jareth and even better now they were bound.

She walked back into the bedroom Jareth was just doing up his belt, she walked over and hugged him, "can we see evey today? See if we can take these off" he nods "yes ok but first, can I ask you something?" she's unsure of his mood change "yes, what?" "well Sarah before all what happened, happened and I sent you away I wanted to ask you something but never got the chance" he pauses gauging her reaction, he pulls back slightly "Sarah I know were now bound which is as deep as we can get but I want you more" he moves further away and bends down, fiddling with his pocket, he pulls something out "Sarah, will you marry me and become queen?" he holds a ring out to her, she stands stunned, "really?" is all that comes out, he's unsure he likes this reaction, "if you need more time I'll..." "No, I do, I will marry you and become queen" the smile of his face is amazing and he's so happy, he takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger.

She looks down at her hand then pulls him up and into her lips. He's so glad, she said yes, she pulls away "uhh Jareth, I can't believe you want to marry me, I didn't think marriage happened down here" he chuckles "it doesn't but for you it does, evey can perform a ceremony and you'll become queen. All of the underworld loves you and would love a you as their queen" she pulls back and sits on the bed, looking at her ring, its beautiful with a large purple stone in the middle, Sarah's never seen a stone so large on a ring. Jareth walks behind and snakes his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder "you like it?" he asks "its beautiful" he smiles "now I've sent hoggle to arrange a party, and to get the dress makers in to sort us out with clothes for tomorrow" "tomorrow" repeats Sarah "yes tomorrow for our party" "and marriage?" adds Sarah, "yes, if you want it to be?" "I do, can we go see evey now?" he moves "yes" holds out his hand and she takes it.


End file.
